


The Rite

by AkellaWolf



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Imitation of cybertronian laguage, No humans there, Out of Character, Singing Autobots, Some sad moment, Translation, Weapons, burial, grotesque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkellaWolf/pseuds/AkellaWolf
Summary: Ironhide loves own guns so much. He organized the burial for plasma cannon after the battle in Egypt.
Kudos: 4





	The Rite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Обряд](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550690) by AkellaWolf. 



> This work is translation from russian language.  
> Hieroglyphs was be used from another languanges - "song's'' phrases have not any meaning, it's just imitation of cybertronian language.

The Earth became peaceful again – alien war between transformers paused. Human staff of N.E.S.T. was cut up by paperwork and daily trainings. In turn Autobots have committed the most unusual act for them in this moment. Ratchet came out base’s area and he went towards to the other side of Diego-Garcia. Ironhide sent everybody the message since morning: “Everybody should come on eastside of island in the evening. It’s highly important” If weapon specialist indicated to action’s importance it will be the same really. Chief Medical Officer came around venue where all Autobots have already stayed except for organizer. A giant metal box was on hill and its cap lay beside.  
“Can anybody tell me why Ironhide called us?” medic asked but all comrades-in-arms just shrugged.  
“I think it’s important. That he begged meeting here” Prime marked.  
“Very important!” gruff voice with metal notes was sounded behind Autobots’ backs.  
The black mech hold cannon under his arm. It was attached to his left forearm before Egypt event. During fight the cannon broke away main body and it didn’t beyond economic repair as it turned out in Ratchet’s medbay later. Of course Ironhide was tuned out but comrades thought that he will accept quickly. But when warrior with clear sad in the faceplate put broken weapon in the box Ratchet smelled a rat.  
“Ironhide… What are you doing?”  
“I want to bury my cannon!” he answered.  
Every bot fixed them optics on him obliquely. Neither of young Autobots ventured to comment this situation because they know that Ironhide could brown them even with one functioning gun. Prime looked at old friend with interest and only Ratchet wasn’t silent unbelieving in weapon specialist’s serious intentions.  
“To bury the cannon? In sarcophagus?”  
“Yeah!” The black Autobot answered just as if nothing had happened.  
“You lost your central processor because of guns! Let’s I cannibalize this scrap-metal that we needed or at least melt.”  
“Cannibalize?! Melt?! Ironhide wasn’t unable to believe his audio-sensors. “How can you are so sparkless, Ratchet?! My darling saved our rearguards a lot of time! And do you want to damage her so basely?”  
Medic was about to tell him that he must used his logic circuits more rationally but Prime’s hand was laid on him shoulder. Optimus hinted silently that it wasn’t worth doing skirmish in young’s sight because they have already bet. Autobot Leader looked up and down every subordinate and when they calmed down and sprang to attention he approached to weapon specialist.  
“Well, Ironhide! Let’s start!”  
The black cybertronian nodded and turned about sarcophagus that he made with his own hands. His giant palm lay on bystander transformers’ shoulders.  
“Well, my friends, we are here to transit my gun – plasma cannon – from this life to the next. This baby was part of me for a long time. She fired countless great shots. We went through a lot of fight together. Many deceptslags were deactivated by her. Everybody admired her so much. And you as true warrior fell in battle… My darling, I’ll miss you so much!”  
After these words Ironhide kneeled in front of box and hugged it droning inherent capability defiantly wherefore everybots was surprised.  
“Ironhide,” Ratchet sizzled “Get away this circus!”  
“Don’t see? My spark weeps for her!” warrior pointed to broken gun.  
“I see! You are more mindless than usually!” medic needled.  
“Why are you silent?” Ironhide ignored lunge from friend and asked others. “Say anything! It would be a satisfaction to my darling!”  
Young Autobots exchanged optics each other. Weapon specialist’s wish… and him behavior surprised them more than Megatron’s escape from battlefield in Egypt. It was so unexpected. Maybe they continued to stand stock-still but Ironhide looked at them exactingly. Sideswipe withstood first.  
“Yeah, it…” fearsome sight by Ironhide’s optic. “She will be deeply missed by us. She taught me how to be faster and nimbler at the battlefield.”  
“Huh…” twins faltered when weapon specialist looked at them.  
“She let us know that we have prudence…” Skids started.  
“In turn that suggests us that some jokes shouldn’t made.” Mudflap finished.  
“She always was my ideal among guns!” Bumblebee spoke out.  
“That gun ensured me a lot of practice in medbay and I thank her very much for that!” Jolt said.  
“Yeah, that gun always gave me a job on this planet and didn’t allow forgetting that I’m medic still!” – Ratchet continued his intern’s line querulously.  
“She helped in our deal for a long time. Thanks weapon that saved many Autobots and humans. A quantity of missions was performed success that moves us near victory in this infinite war. Those plasma cannon isn’t functioning now – its tremendous loss for all us. In recognition of weapon we transit her from this life to the next as valiant member of our squad. We have never forgotten about feats that were accomplished by our weapon specialist with her. We lost faithful comrade but we will not mourn and will fight for her and all fallen Autobots. Our memory about her will be strong.”  
“Thank you Optimus! Thank you all you! It’s the best words that my darling heard”.  
Ironhide caught up cap and closed sarcophagus. He rose and his hand was over his spark. The Funeral march was sounded by Bumblebee’s audio system, but then he was got one bonk on the head by the weapon specialist.  
“For what?” Scout scratches his head.  
“It isn’t patriotically!” Ironhide growled and changed his voice on native language.  
“તમે દ્ધાબહાદુર યોબહાદુર દ્ધા ನೀವುહતા…”  
“Are you kidding me? Are you serious singing this song for gun?” Ratchet asked.  
“હતાહ તાమ તુ તમે માં ஆனா પત નவடி…” Ironhide ignored medic and continued song.  
Optimus told old friend with gesture that he calmed down. Yellow cybertronian threw in the towel accepting Ironhide’s whimsy as a given. The weapon specialist laid his hands on comrades’ shoulders again and swung from side to side. Optimus supported old friend and sang with him. Others followed the lead and even Ratchet, and they choired.  
તમે દ્ધાબહાદુર યોબહાદુર દ્ધા ನೀವುહતા  
હતાહ તાమ તુ તમે માં ஆனா પત નவடி  
અમેம છેઅને આ గౌర આ દરగౌ તમ નેరు గు તમ  
ரைమొ க ಪ್ರೀત મા हैરી સા केથે હો ઈશ थકે છે


End file.
